Zombie-Extermination-Project
by Dokigaygay
Summary: "Les pays voient leur peuple se transformer en une horde de zombies en manque de chair fraiche. Ils doivent faire face à cette crise, trouver une solution et vite. Mais tout ne se passera pas comme prévu. Quels sacrifices seront-ils prêts à faire pour retrouver la paix?" Spamano, FrUk, Ameripan, Gerita et Rochu.
1. Chapter 1

_Zombie~Extermination~Project_

Chapitre **1** :

Ohayo les **bébés** lecteurs, comment que ça va bien aujourd'hui (≧∇≦)/ ?Bien j'espère en tout cas, moi ça va super, je suis trop excitée à l'idée de poster ma première fanfiction et aussi j'ai de l'appréhension parce que bon comme je l'ai dit "première fois", eheheee. Trêve de brefouilles et parlons un peu de cette fiction!

Hetalia vs zombie! *.chii~gan!.* Ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurais mélanger humour, amour et gore, ehehee. Je suis une vraie bébé dramaqueen après tout, moi!Pas du "_Made in China_" **#**_**GomenYao**_

Bref, en j'arrête, j'espère juste que ça vous plaire. Et ne soyez pas effrayé par le début qui est un peu…Uh. Ca va pas être tout le temps comme ça quand même, eheheee. OH, J'ARRÊTE DE PARLER. PROMIS.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les **bébés** reviews~

Vôtre **bébé** Dokigaygay~ (´･ω･`)

\- - - - - † - Z . E . P - † - - - - -

Les cris d'un homme essoufflé. Le choc métallique de ses bottes sur la plaque en fer. Ses sanglots entrechoqués par sa difficile capacité de respiration. Il appelait à l'aide, de sa voix déchirant le calme de cette usine désaffectée depuis l'Infection. L'Infection. Elle qui avait réduit la majorité de l'Humanité à l'état de monstre à jamais affamé. Il courrait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait et jusqu'où ses jambes pouvaient le mener pour échapper à la mort mais aussi à la dure réalité. Son esprit était tellement embrumé par la peur, l'affolement et le manque d'oxygène que lui-même ne savait pas où allait-il. Il fallait voir les choses en face; le seul endroit où il était en sécurité était l'E-Den, l'endroit duquel il avait fugué. Il s'en voulait déjà tellement. Non, il allait le regretter à jamais.

Ses foulées étaient rapides, pressées et maladroites, ce qui manquait de le faire tomber à chaque fois qu'il posait son pied sur le sol grillagé de ses chemins de fer, suspendus en hauteur. L'endroit était totalement démuni d'électricité, des produits hautement dangereux eux-seuls produisaient une faible et étrange lumière verdâtre, donnant à cette usine abandonnée, une allure plus glauque que jamais. Mais ça, l'évadé n'y faisait guère attention. Ses oreilles étaient trop concentrées sur le grognement de ces poursuivants. Ses cheveux bruns, sales et gras étaient collés par la sueur sur son visage déformé par la peur. La peur de mourir. De se faire attraper et de se faire dévorer le cerveau, vivant pour ensuite se transformer en une machine défectueuse à la recherche de chair fraiche appelé communément, zombie ou mort-vivant, au choix.

-"_Papa..._" fit une petite voix plaignante qui n'était que trop familière pour l'homme désespéré.

Il se retourna en sursaut, s'arrêtant enfin dans sa course folle. Ses yeux humides de larmes étaient là pour observer la petite fille qui se tenait devant lui, une peluche en très mauvais état tout contre elle. Elle était habillé d'un drap d'un blanc sale qui devait être à l'époque, en vu des nombreuses broderies, un vêtement magnifique et gracieux d'une blancheur impeccable. A cause de la pauvre lumière de ce bâtiment et de sa tête qui lui tournait, il ne put bien apercevoir les détails de cette silhouette mais cette voix qui lui était familière venait de lui donner une lueur d'espoir, l'avançant dans son hypothèse.

-"_Emily-chérie, c'est bien toi ma fille…?_"déclara t-il, tout tremblant, un sourire paternel accroché sur sa face remplie d'égratignures et de crasses. Il s'approcha de l'être qui lui était cher à petit pas pour la réceptionner dans ses bras, dans une étreinte forte mais remplie d'amour. Un son ressemblant à celui de quelque chose tombant au sol, le fit se retirer, mais sans crainte.

-"_Je ne comprends pas, pourtant tu…?_ l'homme s'arrêtant dans sa phrase en voyant que l'objet en question, était le bras de sa petite fille qui gisait sur le sol, ses petits doigts d'enfant frétillant encore, très visiblement en cours de décomposition et qu'il releva son regard vers le visage de son enfant pour constater qu'il n'était pas en meilleur état. Aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Pourtant il aurait voulu hurler, crier, gémir toutes les tripes de son corps pour exprimer son dégoût. Sa seule flamme d'espoir et de joie venait d'être aussi cruellement que horriblement éteinte. Des violents flots de larmes s'écoulaient sur son visage ensanglanté.

"_Papa…_" prononça la petite fille une dernière fois avant de croquer dans le cou de son père, lui faisant arracher un cri d'horreur. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de s'en vouloir de s'être laissé emporté par l'euphorie et se dégager de ce monstre qu'était devenue sa fille, la mort-vivante lui démembra la tête du corps en un mouvement aussi violent qu'inhumain. Une pluie rouge tâcha la robe blanchâtre de l'ex-humaine alors qu'elle dégustait avec gourmandise la chair toute fraiche de son père désormais mort.

\- - - - - † - Z . E . P - † - - - - -

-"_Romanito!Tu étais pourtant chargé de ne laisser sortir personne!_

_-La ferme, bastardo!Il était chiant à me supplier de le laisser sortir et moi les gens collants comme ça, je les fais dégager!_

_-Justement, c'est ça le problème!Il faut pas les laisser sortir, Lovino mio!_

_-Oh et puis tu m'emmerdes, Antonio!Va te faire foutre!Garde de porte c'est pour les cons dans ton genre!_"

Le dénommé Lovino, qui semblait plus énervé que jamais, poussa un cri de rage mémorable alors qu'il s'en allait d'un pas décidé, loin du dît Antonio. Son étrange ahoge, elle aussi semblait réactive à sa colère, tant elle était crispée. Ses yeux, eux, brillaient d'une lueur ambrée, semblable à celle d'un félin sur la défensive, autant que ses muscles se crispèrent quand l'autre brun à la peau mâte attrapa son poignet en une ferme étreinte. Il se tourna furieusement, pour plonger son regard noir dans les pétillants yeux verts forêt de son vis-à-vis. Il ornait un sourire gêné qui se grattant l'arrière de la tête de sa main libre.

-"_Désolée mon Lovi, je voulais pas te vexer…_"annonça le plus bronzé, innocence et gentillesse pur et simple, combinées dans ses simples paroles. L'autre, tentait de cacher ses soudaines rougeurs en mettant son bras devant son visage en grognant quelque chose dans sa manche que l'hispanique ne réussit pas à comprendre, même en se concentrant le plus possible sur ses paroles. Il se contentait de rire doucement et caressa la chevelure du plus petit affectueusement, en lui adressant son plus beau sourire. L'italien rougissait de plus bel, alors qu'il gigotait sur lui-même d'une façon plutôt comique en lui balançant des insultes de tous les genres possibles.

"_Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas désolé, non, non, N-NON…!_" C'est à ces dernières phrases que Lovino tentait d'accrocher ses propos dans une atmosphère pesante qu'il tenta de créer en fixant son regard vert transperçant mais son visage ayant atteint un niveau de rougeur assez élevé, le brun à la peau mâte ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

"_Oh…Lovino-amor~_" Et il prit dans une étreinte qui se voulait plus qu'affectueuse et que malgré ses contestations, Romano finit par accepter et plaqua ses deux mains contre le torse musclé de l'hispanique qui lui, l'embrassa le front. Tout était devenu plus calme tout d'un coup dans cette immense salle vide où, entre les couleurs rouges, jaunes ou encore oranges, l'immense porte en fer renforcé faisant mouche. Mais ça, les deux hommes ni faisaient même pas attention. C'est en silence qu'ils appréciaient leur doux moment de compassion. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait dire un mot. Comme-ci ce moment leur était dédié. Rien qu'à eux, face à l'immensité du monde. Seulement, cela ne pouvait durer une éternité.

-"_Lovino dans mon bureau immédiatement._" leur annonça sèchement une voix diffusée par des haut-parleurs, accrochés au quatre coins de la salle. Leur supérieur, le directeur d'E-Den Centre. Il avait certainement dû apprendre pour l'évasion de l'homme. L'italien se dégageait en un violent coup d'épaule des bras du brun aux yeux verts et donna un coup de pied dans le vide, sa colère habituelle l'ayant finalement retrouvée. Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner pour aller rejoindre le bureau du supérieur, visiblement tout aussi remonté que Romano.

"_Ca va forcément dégénérer…Je peux pas laisser mi tomate tout seul dans le pétrin._" pensa l'espagnol alors qu'il courut pour se joindre aux côtés de son petit homme, lui léguant un sourire que l'italien refusa catégoriquement du regard.

\- - - - - † - Z . E . P - † - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

**_Zombie~Extermination~Project_**

\- - - - - † - Z . E . P - † - - - - -

Ohayo, les **bébés** ∩( ・ω・)∩

Comment que ça va bien?Bien?Génial!Me re-voila avec un nouveau **bébé** chapitre que j'ai mit genre 3 heures à faire et en plus de ça, j'ai fini le scénario. -_ça va être du lourd_\- Mais je vous l'ai pondu, alors ça va!J'avoue que le premier chapitre était pas le meilleur mais ce n'est que le commencement, mes petits choux~ Mais vous verrez, c'est dans ce chapitre que tout éclate, tout commence, ehehee. Peut être que je devrais mettre cette **bébé** fanfiction en rating M finalement?（'-'*)

Ah et merci beaucoup pour vos **bébés** reviews!Ça m'a fait tellement plaisir…Ehehee~ J'avais peur de faire les persos trop OOC mais si vous me dîtes que ça va alors ça va /o. Aussi, l'histoire commencera avec le Spamano et vous allez avoir beaucoup de Spamano au début -profitez-en parce que ça va pas durer, ehehee- et après je ferais évidemment les autres **bébés** couples qui comptent le FrUk, Gerita, le RoChu, du et d'Ameripan. Je vous ai mit dans l'ordre de chronologie de ces couples u Et je vous promets un retour en force du Bad Touch Trio, ehehee! D'ailleurs je compte bien finir cette fiction, si vous voulez toujours me suivre bien sûr ;u; Je dirais à peu près que cette fiction va faire…moins d'une trentaine de **bébés** chapitres?Et vu que j'ai le temps -c'est les vacances pour moi- je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par jour!Voila, voila, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire…

Bon, bon, j'arrête de vous embêter, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise! Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Vôtre **bébé** Dokigaygay~ (´･ω･`)

\- - - - - † - Z . E . P - † - - - - -

Clap. Clap. Clap. Les pas des deux hommes étaient accordés à la perfection, le talon de leurs bottes claquant sur le sol marbré en un bruit sec et plus ou moins régulier suivant la rapidité de leur pas, qui se faisaient de plus en plus lents en voyant la porte du bureau de leur supérieur ne se situer qu'à quelques simples mètres encore. Lovino déglutissait difficilement, grinçant des dents. Il essayait de ne pas paraitre inquiet ou même anxieux mais le sentiment était bel et bien là, et ça l'hispanique l'avait remarqué. En un geste tendre et réconfortant, il entoura sa main puissante sur celle, fine, de son proche coéquipier. L'italien sursauta à ce contact qui le fit sortir définitivement de ces idées noires. Il fit alors mine que cette étreinte le dérangeait mais sa mèche elle ne mentait pas; elle formait, en son bout, une forme ressemblant plus ou moins à un coeur. Le brun aux yeux verts se contenta de lui sourire de la façon avec laquelle Romano ne pouvait résister.

-"_Ne t'inquiète pas Lovinito, tout va bien se passer…_" lui murmura doucement le beau brun à la peau mâte. Il ne pensait évidemment pas ce qu'il disait. Mais la vérité était bien trop amère pour être ramener à la surface à ce moment même de leur existence. Et ça la réalité, les deux ne la connaissaient que trop bien. Depuis le temps. Bien sûr que ça allait mal se passer. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'autre laissait s'échapper des survivants humains laborieusement sauver au cours de missions plus que périlleuses. Il n'était pas fait pour être garde de la porte, que ce soit en tant que simple remplaçant ou pas. Il n'était doté d'aucune patience, qualité requise pour un tel poste et auquel il avait lamentablement échoué. Il était fait pour le combat, le front. Dehors, là où grouillait la mort à l'état vivant. La destruction. L'apocalypse. Le désespoir. La mort bien de trop omniprésente. La Terre s'était transformé en Enfer, là où démons privaient tout être vivants sur son passage, de vie. Il était un chasseur de talent. Lovino regrettait durement d'avoir accepter de remplacer pour quelques temps le garde de la porte. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Maintenant il risquait de tout perdre à cause de ce choix.

-"_Lovi. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais là._" Cette remarque venait de tirer l'italien de sa longue et intense réflexion, alors que ses joues, elles, commençaient à lui brûler tant elles étaient rouges. Avec courage, il plongea son regard de fauve dans celui, pétillant de vie, de son vis-à-vis. Depuis combien de temps se connaissaient-ils?Ils osaient à peine compter les siècles et conter leurs nombreuses aventures mais même après tout ce temps, ils étaient toujours aussi proches. Peut être même un peu plus chaque jour. Vargas esquissa ne serait-ce l'ombre d'un sourire et lui donna un coup de poing dans le torse, amical avant de déclarer, confiant.

-"_La ferme, bastardo._"

Les deux s'étaient arrêtés dans leur marche, retissants. Ils étaient désormais arrivés devant la fameuse porte en fer compensé qu'ils redoutaient tous deux. Les créatures sculptées dans le métal lourd semblaient les fixer d'un regard pesant, les réduisant à l'état de simples mortels. Ils se regardaient, fixement sans faire un geste, face à face. C'était le moment. Il fallait qu'il y aille. Maintenant.

Une longue inspiration. Romano allait affronter l'orateur de la suite de son destin. Mais il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur son espagnol préféré. Alors, il lui tourna le dos, posant sa main sur la poignet.

-"_Je t'attends ici._" déclara le grand brun en lui adressant un sourire plein de tristesse qu'il ne put apercevoir.

Il ouvrit la porte doucement, et Antonio vit la fine silhouette de son dénommé "Lovinito" disparaitre, la porte se refermant derrière. Il se laissa tomber vulgairement au sol, le dos contre le mur. La tête entre ses mains, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le pire. Pas pour lui évidemment mais pour son petit protégé. Il savait qu'il était grand maintenant et n'avait plus besoin de lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher. Il resterait toujours son sien. Pour l'instant tout était calme. Il n'entendait rien venait du bureau. L'italien recevait-il sa sentence sans aucune forme de résistance?Bizarre, mais pas impossible. L'hispanique se replongea dans ses idées et également son inquiétude.

\- - - - - † - Z . E . P - † - - - - -

Un regard lourd et sévère se posa sur Romano lorsque qu'il entra tout juste dans le bureau. Celui de son patron évidemment. Il sursauta légèrement quand la porte, grâce à un mécanisme automatique, se referma derrière lui. Pourtant il resta droit, les poings serrés, pas très à l'aise dans son étroit uniforme alors que son regard restait rivé vers le sol. Si il croisait le regard de son directeur, la seule chose qui lui serrait venue à l'esprit aurait été de lui crier dessus, le traiter de tous les noms possibles et déchainer sa colère sur lui, ce qui était très peu recommandable. Il attendait simplement qu'on lui donne des ordres. Et vite, il commençait déjà à perdre patience.

-"_Lovino Vargas. Tu te doutes pourquoi je t'ai convoqué._

-_Sì…_

-_Ce n'était pas une question._"

Un silence de mort perdura pendant au moins une bonne minute. Tout ceci n'était qu'une torture pour Lovino qui se forçait de tout son être pour ne pas lui cracher à la figure toutes les insultes qu'il pouvait connaître et lui enfoncer son poing dans sa face, qui ressemblant très visiblement à un porc. Il était dégouté. Depuis l'Infection, les humains avaient arrêté d'apporter ne serait-ce un gramme de respect envers leur pays. Car oui, avec ce tragique évènement, les pays avaient perdu leur notoriété et une partie de leur pouvoir. Ils ne dirigeaient même pas eux-mêmes les E-Dens, ayant des directeurs employés par leur soins qui avaient fini par le temps, à se situer au dessus de tout. Et ça, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Enfin, si, mais déclencher une révolution à eux-seuls pour reprendre leurs droits et leur honneur alors que dehors, tout avait prit un sens apocalyptique, était un geste purement égoïste. Et le peu de population sauvegardé n'en avait pas besoin. Surtout pas.

-"_Cela doit faire la troisième fois cette semaine, Vargas._"

Le représentant du Sud de l'Italie leva un regard noir, rempli de haine envers son interlocuteur avant de déclarer sèchement, presque insolemment:

-"_J'vous avais dit que ce job c'était pas pour moi._

-_Tu sais ce qui arrive à la troisième fois..?_

_-Un peu trop bien, oui._

-_Ça me fait pas plaisir non plus de te virer de l'E-Den Centre, tu sais…Mais tu peux te racheter avec…une petite pipe par exemple~_"

Le directeur se leva de son imposant fauteuil en chêne alors que l'italien, lui, faisait les gros yeux. Il crut d'abord avoir mal entendu ce qu'il venait de dire mais non. Il avait même trop bien entendu. Il regardait, plus que méfiant l'humain s'approcher de lui avec un de ses sourires qu'il décrirait d'obscène. Un sourire qui voulait en dire long et qui allait aller loin. Ce gros porc était complètement excité et visiblement en manque de sensations sexuelles quelconques et diverses. Et le pauvre Vargas allait en subir les ravages si il ne faisait rien. La première chose qu'il fit, tout en restant sur la défensive, fut de dévisager de la tête au pied le vulgaire homme qui se rapprocha dangereusement de lui; ses jambes tremblaient d'excitation autant qu'elles devaient supporter le poids de son ventre rempli de graisse qui gigotait d'un côté à l'autre à chaque mouvement effectué. Sa prostate était très visiblement à l'étroit dans son pantalon d'un gris foncé de très mauvais goût, formant un énorme pli. Puis Lovino osa enfin détailler avec dégoût son visage grotesque de son vis-à-vis qui se trouvait a à peine deux pas de lui. Cette face bouffie, rougie, au nez large et retroussé qui dévisageait sauvagement du regard l'Italie du Sud. A peine eut-il fini son inspection de l'individu qu'il fut prit par les cheveux avec violence et se fit coller, à contre coeur, son visage contre l'entre jambe encore caché par le tissu de son supérieur. Une grimace de dégout le défigura alors que l'humain se mit à rire doucement, amenant ses mains aux pans de son pantalon pour le faire descendre, permettant au jeune homme de commencer son travail. Mais ce qu'il avait dû oublier, c'est qu'il s'agissait là de Lovino Vargas. Donc pas de n'importe qui. En un cri de rage ultime, il se releva d'un seul bond et envoya valser le directeur avide de sexe contre une des armoires en un violent et vif coup de poing.

-"_BASTARDO!_"

\- - - - - † - Z . E . P - † - - - - -

Spain, qui était totalement perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta, et au même bond, dût se mettre sur ses deux pieds bien maladroitement au cri qu'il venait d'entendre. Romano. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il le savait au plus profond de ces veines. Il ne fallut pas lui répéter deux fois avant qu'il n'entre en trombe dans le bureau. Ce qu'il découvrit le rendit muet. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait. Il regardait simplement leur patron, inconscient, qui était appuyé grossièrement contre l'armoire où des feuilles qui y étaient entreposées, papillonnaient encore dans l'air, récemment secoué. Il tourna enfin timidement, presque tremblant, son regard en direction de la silhouette tremblante de l'italien qui lui faisait dos. Quelque chose avait irrité très gravement son Lovinito pour qu'il agisse ainsi. C'était certain. Mais là n'était pas la question, ni le problème. Il fallait fuir. Et vite. Avant que la sécurité soit avertie de quoique ce soit. Dans un élan de courage, l'hispanique saisit fortement la main de son compagnon et l'entraina dans une course folle, en direction de la sortie. Tout était une question de temps. C'était pourquoi il ne fallait pas s'attarder. Courir. Le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Jusqu'à perdre haleine.

Après dix minutes de course folle, ils arrivèrent dans la salle des armes. Là encore, tous deux se dépêchèrent de prendre l'équipement nécessaire pour leur entrée en Enfer. Leurs mouvements étaient maladroits, imprécis, les membres tremblaient, gonflés d'adrénaline. Ils faisaient tomber ou trembler à peu près tout sur leur passage, provoquant un boucan d'enfer. Romano prit sur son dos, les sacs de provisions alors que le grand brun, au regard verdâtre devenu froid, se chargeait de prendre les armes adéquates. Ils ne pouvaient réfléchir correctement tant ils savaient que leur temps était compté. Leur esprit embrumé par l'angoisse ne leur servaient pas à grand chose en cette situation. Seuls leurs muscles leur hurlaient de courir, loin, aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient. Quoi qu'il se fasse, désormais, l'Enfer était partout pour eux. Ils n'avaient plus de maisons. Mais ils ne pouvaient se lamenter. Pas maintenant. Le temps était à la fuite et c'est après un hochement de tête réciproque qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée et de sortie de l'E-Den Centre. Ils tournèrent de toutes leurs forces réunies la poignée coulissante pour ouvrir la lourde porte en acier renforcé. Ils partagèrent, un dernier regard à l'expression indescriptible avant de sortir, la porte se refermant à jamais derrière eux. Là où venait de commencer leur descendre en Enfer, elle allait continuer sur la terre ferme.

\- - - - - † - Z . E . P - † - - - - -


	3. Chapter 3

**_Zombie~Extermination~Project_**

Salut, salut (≧∇≦)/ Je poste un nouveau **bébé** chapitre -j'essaye de tenir le pari de un par jour mais ça devient de plus en plus difficile!- Merci à Carlie pour tes **bébés** reviews!Un jour faudra que tu te connectes sur comme ça on pourra se PM!J'ai fait du FrUk comme prévu, histoire de faire plaisir à tout le monde. J'espère ne pas être trop OOC, uuuh. Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les **bébés** reviews!

Vôtre **bébé** Dokigaygay~ (´･ω･`)

\- - - - - † - Z . E . P - † - - - -

Ils n'avaient pas osé prononcer un mot depuis leur sortie de l'E-Den Centre et cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà qu'ils marchaient sous un soleil lourd de chaleur, seuls. Ses rayons de lumière avaient d'abord été des caresses sur leur peau pour devenir avec le temps de violentes morsures. Ils n'avaient pas encore croisés de zombies et c'était plutôt normal. Ces bêtes-là se déplaçaient plutôt en horde en général et la plus grosse concentration était dans les villes. Pas sur une autoroute abandonnée comme celle-ci. Ils continuaient leur chemin sur le toit de voitures abandonnées sur cette quatre voie, autrefois animée à toute époque -surtout l'été, pour les départs en vacances- par le son des moteurs de véhicules vrombissants à toute allure. Mais ça c'était avant. Avant que tout n'éclate. Avant l'Infection.

Spain marchait devant, confiant, comme pour ouvrir de le passage à l'italien qui le suivait de très près, dégoulinant de sueur, le souffle court. Alors que son coéquipier espagnol avançait à un bon pas, rapide et puissant, lui peinait à le suivre avec ce sac sur son dos, bien trop lourd pour lui en plus de cette chaleur écrasante qu'il supportait très mal. Sa tête lui tournait, ses jambes tremblaient sous ses pieds et son dos lui faisait un mal de chien. Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et hurla un bon gros "Santo Cristo" venu du fond du coeur et reprit sa marche. Son insulte se perdit dans l'immensité des champs qui se trouvaient aux alentours de la route. Antonio, lui, désormais à l'arrêt, se retournait pour observer son petit italien, d'un air interrogateur. Il le regarda passer devant lui sans un mot, et cru comprendre pourquoi venait-il de jeter une telle insulte. C'est alors de sa voix d'ange qu'il lui demanda, gentiment:

-"_Besoin d'aide, Romanito…?_

-_C'est maintenant que tu demandes, bastardo?!_" cracha t-il alors qu'il se tournait vivement vers son compagnon, pour le fixer d'un regard noir de haine.

L'hispanique lui répondit d'un simple sourire gêné, accompagné d'un rire qui l'était d'autant plus, alors qu'il se grattait l'arrière de la tête, visiblement désolé. Il enjamba rapidement quelques voitures sur son passage pour arriver aux côtés du châtain et s'emparer du plus gros des deux sacs. L'autre sentait un poids immense en moins sur ses épaules et poussa un long gémissement en même temps que s'étirer qui fit rougir son coéquipier.

-"_C'est bien mieux comme ça_!_Je me sens renaitre de mes cendres!_

_-Tel un phoenix…"_ ajouta Toñio, les yeux rêveurs en détaillant avec intensité son vis-à-vis.

Lovino se rendit compte bien vite du regard que lui lançait l'autre homme et comptait bien lui faire la remarque.

-"_Ferme ta bouche, ou tu vas gober une mouche, crétin._

_-Que?"_ demanda t-il, alors qu'on venait de le tirer de ses pensées.

-"_Tu as très bien entendu, idiota!_

_-Ahahaa, ouais…_"

Et il eut le droit à un deuxième regard noir de la part de Romano. Il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin, un peu derrière son italien préféré qui visiblement, boudait. Il allait attendre que ça lui passe. Une autre chose l'empêchait de trop être concentré sur d'autres problèmes que celui-ci; qu'était donc arrivé à Vargas pour qu'il s'énerve à un tel point?Il avait quand même assommé leur directeur en l'envoyant contre une des nombreuses armoires du bureau. Et en vu des tremblements qui s'étaient emparés de son corps, la situation ne devait pas être des moindres, loin de là. Il connaissait son Lovi. Il avait dû arriver quelque chose de terriblement inacceptable. Il n'était pas d'une nature extrêmement curieuse mais il devait savoir. Cette question lui torturait l'esprit depuis de longues heures déjà et il ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps. Le silence se déchira au son de sa douce et mélodieuse voix:

-"_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ce bureau, Lovi…?_"

Après les paroles du jeune espagnol, rien, le silence reprit sa place précédemment arrachée comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il observa quelques instants, l'homme devant lui qui lui faisait dos et soupira longuement. Boudait-il encore ou bien voulait-il garder cette mauvaise expérience pour lui et ne surtout pas la faire remonter à la surface?Spain pourtant, voulait absolument savoir. Non, il devait savoir. Mais d'un autre côté, il respectait son choix et ne voulait pour rien au monde le forcer. Affichant une mine profondément attristée et confuse, il continuait pourtant de marcher derrière lui, en trainant des pieds. Ce manège dura une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce que Romano craque:

-"_Ce gros porc m'a collé son pénis en pleine gueule pour que je lui la suce et en échange, je me faisais pas virer._"

Antoñio en apprenant le pourquoi du comment, s'arrêta sur place tant le choc était grand. Il avait imaginé tous les scénarios possibles. Oui, tout, mais pas ça!Il ouvrit des grands yeux, complètement outré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et osa enfin relever son regard vers la délicate silhouette de l'italien qui s'éloignait déjà loin de lui. Piquant un sprint, et provoquant un boucan pas possible à chaque fois qu'il atterrissait sur le toit d'une voiture, déformant la fine couche d'acier sur sous ses pas, il arriva bientôt derrière le petit châtain à qui il donna une étreinte trop affectueuse pour ne pas dire étouffante. L'autre, surpris, par ce soudain contact, poussa un petit cri tout aigu qui fit sourire le grand brun.

-"_Chigi!Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, ça va pas?!_

_-Je suis désolé Lovino mio, si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas laissé entre les mains de ce sale pervers!_

_-Ce qui est fait est fait, idiot, on peut pas revenir en arrière!D'ailleurs, on ne fait que marcher depuis ce matin et le soleil va bientôt se coucher mais c'est quoi le plan là?!_"

Spain se décolla doucement de son petit protégé et se mit face à lui en lui tenant les épaules. Un sourire éclatant éclairait son visage déjà rempli de joie et de vie accompagné de son regard vert, envoûtant qui fixait celui ambré de son partenaire. Il avait l'air confiant. Qu'avait-il à annoncer de si bien pour qui soit autant fier de son plan?Ça, il allait le dire par lui-même:

-"_On va marcher jusqu'à l'E-Den Etoilée où France, Prussia et les autres seront ravis de nous accueillir!_"

Le visage du petit italien se décomposa en à peine un fragment de seconde, devenant tout à coup rouge de colère. La distance a parcourir pour aller rejoindre leurs amis était considérablement énorme. Si ils continuaient à la marche, ils en auraient pour encore un mois. Et un mois sur une terre où grouillent des centaines de milliers de morts-vivants, c'est pas l'idéal pour quelqu'un qui souhaitait encore rester en vie. C'était limite mission impossible. Même pour des expérimentés comme eux. Le bruit d'une claque raisonnait, une main s'éclatant vivement contre la joue de l'hispanique.

-"_C'est ça ton foutu plan à la con?!On va crever d'ici là, idiota!Crever, j'te d-…_"

Des lèvres sur les siennes empêchèrent Lovino de continuer de parler. Il entoura la nuque de son grand et bel homme de ses bras, profitant de cet instant, sans rechigner pour une fois. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné avant que le brun au regard forêt ne recule sa tête pour observer le visage de son proche compagnon qui s'était mit à rougir violemment.

-"_Jamais je ne les laisserais te toucher, jamais. Fais-moi confiance, on va y arriver. Et puis de toute façon…on a pas le choix._" murmura Fernandez.

L'italien roula des yeux, sentant ses joues lui brûler un peu plus. Son regard se posa alors sur une imposante ville à l'horizon, chose dont il informa son fidèle coéquipier d'un léger coup d'épaule. Tout deux fixaient l'horizon ou plus précisément ce qui se dressait sur leur chemin; la première épreuve. Une grande ville, donc grouillante de mort-vivants. Spain embrassa son front avant que son compagnon ne s'écarte de lui pour reprendre la route, main dans la main, prêt à tuer du zombie.

\- - - - - † - Z . E . P - † - - - -

Un petit blond fronçait les pavés qu'il lui servaient de sourcils en dégustant le thé qu'on venait de lui apporter. Quel était ce goût qu'il ne connaissait pas?Il avait pour habitude de boire ce même breuvage en fin d'après-midi et il aurait reconnu entre mille que ce n'était pas l'identique que celui dont il avait l'habitude de savourer dans le calme plat de cette immense salle à la décoration très…_british_. Il reposa la tasse, avec une certaine brutalité sur le plateau sur lequel on lui avait apporté, des gouttes brulantes éclaboussant sa main ce qui eut pour effet de le faire jurer:

-"_Bloody hell!_

_-Quelque chose ne va pas, mon chéri?~_

_-Francis, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon thé?!Ce n'est pas le même que d'habitude!_

_-J'ai seulement rajouté une petite touche de citron pour qu'il soit plus rafraichissant, calme-toi, rien de grave~_

_-Est-ce que je t'ai demandé d'en rajouter, stupid frog?!Je pense pas, alors prends pas des initiatives comme ça!_"

Le petit blond aux cheveux en bataille entendit des pas familiers se rapprocher de lui avec lenteur. Il se raidit à l'idée qu'il l'approche. "Il". Deux mains délicates se posèrent en douceur sur ses deux épaules mais l'anglais sursauta quand même. Puis, en un mouvement circulaire de ses pouces, il commençait à lui masser la nuque. Point faible du fan incontesté de thé. Il voulut riposter mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche et ces muscles bien trop engourdis pour faire quoique ce soit. Francis. Il savait exactement comment le prendre. Sa douce voix lui murmura doucement à ses oreilles, pour le faire frissonner:

-"_Pourtant, tu aimes ça, quand je prends les initiatives, hein…Arthur d'amour?~_

-_Sh-…shuddup…blondie" _tenta de grogner le dénommé Arthur sans grande conviction, complètement détendu grâce aux massages du français.

Le grand blond à qui les cheveux blonds et ondulés descendaient jusqu'à son cou déposa un doux baiser sur la joue rougie de son anglais préféré et recula de quelques pas avant de déclarer gentiment:

-"_Je vais aller te refaire un thé, puisque celui-ci ne te convient p-…_

_-"It's okay…Il est pas si mauvais, c'est juste que j'étais surpris, sur le coup…Viens plutôt t'assoir là. I have something to tell you._" déclara t-il calmement en désignant du doigt le fauteuil vide se trouvant devant lui.

Surpris, le "stupid frog" comme l'appelait-il si souvent, s'exécuta et fut tout aussi étonné par le confort de ce siège anglais datant de l'époque Victorienne. Franchement, les seules choses que Arthur avait sauvé était de tels objets anciens et avait risqué sa vie pour ça. La représentation de la France lui, avait enfermé toutes ses trésors dans divers endroits dans son pays, inaccessibles pour les morts-vivants et n'avait donc, aucun soucis à se faire. Car lui, contrairement à Arthur avait tout de suite agi et avait prit les plus grandes décisions et précautions face au début de l'Infection. En parlant de lui, il venait de prendre la parole, faisant sortir le grand blond de ses pensées:

-"_C'est à propos de Lovino et Antoñio…_

_-Ils leur aient arrivé quelque chose?!_" s'inquiétait-il, l'angoisse bien transcriptible dans sa voix.

L'anglais puisait un peu du breuvage contenu dans sa tasse en porcelaine et reprit:

-"_Ils se sont enfuis. Romano en apprenant qu'il se faisait virer à agresser le directeur de l'E-Den Centre et s'est enfui accompagné d'Antoñio._

_-Attends, quoi?Tu veux dire qu'en ce moment même, ils sont dans la nature grouillantes de ces sales bêtes?!_"

La vérité fut dure à avouer mais le plus petit des deux ne peut que confirmer en un hochement de la tête alors qu'il tentait de se cacher avec sa tasse dont il engloutissait nerveusement le contenu. France se leva d'un seul coup en appuyant ses deux mains sur la coudière pour tenter de rester debout. De sa voix désespérément tremblante, il hurla presque à la figure de son vis-à-vis:

-_Il faut envoyer une équipe en urgence…!Non, un bataillon!Il faut les sauver, Arthur!_

_-Sois réaliste, Francis, nous ne savons même pas où est-ce qu'ils sont en ce moment même et on ne peut même pas être sûr qu'ils soient encore en vie…Ce serait de la folie de faire ça…_"

Francis se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, mettant une de ses mains devant ses yeux devenus humides. L'anglais se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant quoi faire. Son meilleur ennemi était au bord des larmes et cette nouvelle ne le réjouissait pas non plus. Et encore, ce n'était pas fini, il devait informer Ludwig, Gilbert, et pire…Feliciano. Il déglutit et laissa pour une fois sa froideur de côté et alla se réfugier dans les bras du français:

-"_Françis, come on…Don't cry…Il faut pas perdre espoir si vite. Ils sont certainement encore vivants…Attendons de voir la suite du cours des évènements, okay?_"

Les bras du grand blond entourèrent la taille de son anglais comme pour confirmer les paroles de l'autre et lui souriait tristement avant de murmurer, faiblement:

-"_Je t'aime, Arthur…_

_-Stupid frog…_"

Ils se sourirent mutuellement avant de s'embrasser, longuement et passionnément, le goût des larmes salées du plus grand se mélangeant à leur baiser.

\- - - - - † - Z . E . P - † - - - -

Je vous mets les traductions même si elles ne sont pas très dures à comprendre!

Santo Cristo : Bon dieu si on traduit littéralement mais ça a une valeur plus forte en Italie ce qui revient à dire "Putain de merde" en France.

bastardo = batard

idiota = crétin

Lovino mio = Ca revient à dire "mon mien" en français.

bloody hell = Bon dieu!

stupid frog = "grenouille idiote" mais en général j'aime pas trop traduire les surnoms...

shuddup = une forme contractée pour dire "ta gueule" malgré que cette forme soit plus utilisé aux Etats-Unis!

blondie = "blondinette"

I have something to tell you = "J'ai quelque chose à te dire"

Come on, don't cry = "Allons, ne pleure pas."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Zombie~Extermination~Project_**

Salut, salut (≧∇≦)/ Je sais que j'ai quatre jours de retard mais j'ai eu plein de contretemps et en plus de ça, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire ce chapitre!Sur le plan de l'histoire, c'est pas grâce à ce chapitre que ça va réellement avancer mais je voulais développer un peu les personnages, sur le plan psychologique, dur ce qu'ils ressentent et tout le blah-blah...Ah, et nous fier pas aux trucs tout mignons, c'est juste un truc pour vous préparer émotionellement à ce qui va vous attendre, ehehee （*´▽｀*） Merci aux lecteurs qui me PM et qui me soutiennent, ça me fait chaud à mon bébé coeur (ಥ_ಥ) Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'ayez pas peur de poster des reviews ou à me PM, au contraire, ça m'encourage à continuer!

Vôtre **bébé** Dokigaygay~ (´･ω･`)

\- - - - - † - Z . E . P - † - - - - -

Il faisait noir et les grillons chantaient en cette chaude soirée d'été où, dans le ciel, l'on pouvait observer une multitude d'étoiles toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres. Tout était si calme. L'environnement en était que plus mystérieux en pleine nuit. Des voitures, des motos, des vélos ou encore des camions étaient abandonnés un peu partout sur la route depuis une vingtaine d'années déjà. Une vingtaine d'années depuis l'Infection. Les maisons commençaient à se faire de plus en plus nombreuses dans les rues, marquant l'entrée de la ville. Tous deux étaient prêts, arme à la main, à dégainer à tout moment sur une quelconque silhouette suspecte, ressemblant de près ou de loin à un mort-vivant. Leur jambes étaient lourdes d'avoir marcher une journée entière mais ils continuaient. De toute façon ils n'avaient pas le choix. La mort était partout. Ils étaient prêt à la chasse. A affronter la mort. A la dompter au fil de leur vie. Maintenant.

Lovino était muni de deux fusils à longue portée, les recharges pendantes jusqu'à ses pieds, déjà enclenchées dans les armes. Il détestait le corps à corps contrairement à son coéquipier et assurait brillamment ses arrières avec ses grands talents de tireur. Il était exceptionnellement bon en ce domaine. En plus de ça, sa fine silhouette et sa souplesse lui procurait vitesse et agilité. Antoñio, lui, était muni de sa longue et fameuse lance où en son bout, résidait une hache. Mais malgré sa grande capacité au corps à corps, il avait prit ses précautions et avait fait installé dedans, un système pareil à celui d'un fusil dont il ne se servait, il fallait le dire, que très rarement, que dans les pires situations. Son arme était bien lourde pour un humain normal mais il n'en était pas un mais bel et bien un pays, plus ou moins affaibli mais sa force restait inhumaine. Sa technique?Foncer dans le tas et découper le plus de tête de monstre possible alors que ceux qui osaient l'attaquer par derrière, l'italien s'en chargeait très rapidement.

Soudainement, une de leur proie montra le bout de son nez au coin d'une rue, avançant vers eux en une marche maladroite, et dont les gémissements ignobles et inhumains fit grincer les dents de colère au plus petit. Fernandez se dépêcha de sortir un masque à oxygène du plus volumineux des sacs qu'avaient son compagnon sur le dos et lui sourit gentiment face à son regard inquiet:

-"_Fais gaffe à toi, bastardo…Bas que je m'inquiète pour toi, hein, mais va pas faire n'importe quoi non plus._"

Il chargea son arme après ces paroles et alors qu'il allait donner son signal à son compagnon d'y aller, il vit l'autre concerné foncer droit sur le mort-vivant. La seconde d'après, une détonation suivit. Il avait visé en plein cerveau. Le seul et unique point faible de ses bêtes-là. Le cadavre de cet ancien humain en décomposition résidait sur le sol, encore touché par quelques soubresauts jusqu'à ne plus du tout bouger, enfin bel et bien mort. Vargas souffla sur l'orifice d'une de ses armes fumantes et jeta un regard, sentant fortement le défi, à son hispanique qui lui répondit en un demi-sourire qu'il trouvait terriblement sexy. Mais ça il ne lui dirait jamais.

Un zombie était souvent le propice d'une horde entière. L'espagnol restait à l'endroit où le monstre avait été abattu, en enfilant un masque à oxygène, alors que son partenaire était situé un peu plus loin, l'oeil vif. Des longs râles sombres et graves commençaient à leur parvenir de plus en plus bruyamment. Lovino fit quelques pas chassés pour se mettre dans un angle dans lequel il pourra observer l'émeute se diriger vers eux, affamée de chair fraiche. C'est ici que tout allait commencer ou peut être se finir. Ils devaient être une bonne centaine, vu d'ici. Il avait vu pire mais également connu mieux comme situation. Le grand brun chargea et d'un vif coup de hache, trancha la tête d'une dizaine de zombies en tête de gondole. La plupart trébuchèrent sur les cadavres inertes de leurs semblables mais une petite partie commençait déjà à se jeter sur l'homme tout frais qui se présentait à eux. C'est là que Romano intervenait. Exactement cinq détonnassions pour les cinq zombies qui étaient trop près du périmètre réglementaire qu'avait fixé le tireur d'élite pour Toñio. Et il se remit à charger pour en éliminer encore une dizaine alors que son coéquipier se chargeait d'éliminer les trop collants. Ce manège dura une bonne dizaine de minutes, tel un mécanisme aux engrenages parfaits. Ils en avaient enfin fini. Enfin. L'adrénaline tombait, faisait place au calme plat. Le grand brun arrivait vers lui, tout essoufflé et humide de sueur, son t-shirt collant à ses muscles si bien dessinés avec ce même sourire accroché à son visage parfait. A la vue de l'homme utopique qui se dressait à lui, il ne put que se mettre à rougir intensément et détourner le regard en déclarant d'un ton qui se voulait désintéressé:

-"_Faut trouver un véhicule et se barrer vite d'ici avant qu'on se re-tape une autre horde de zombies…_

_-N'oublie pas que tu me dois quelque chose, Romanito…~_

_-Quoi?_

_-J'ai tué le plus de zombies que toi!_

_-Et alors, tu veux une médaille?_

_-Si t'avoir contre moi en une chaleureuse étreinte est une médaille alors…Sì~_

_-No. N'y pense même pas_

_-Pero…Lovino mio, tu as vu le regard que tu m'as jeté tout à l'heure?Comment est-ce que je pourrais oublier ce regard si sexy que tu me lançais…_

_-Parle pour toi, tu as vu le tien!_

_-…tu avoues donc que tu m'as trouvé sexy…?_

_-CHIGII!C'est pas ce que je voulais dire!Trouvons plutôt un véhicule d'accord?!"_

Alors que l'hispanique se dirigeait fièrement vers un 4x4 noir vernis, visiblement solide, l'italien lui, faisait beaucoup moins le fier à le suivre timidement, tentant mentalement de se raisonner et calmer les rougeurs de ses joues. Comme-ci la voiture avait été préparé pour eux, les portes étaient ouvertes, la clé dans le contact et la réserve d'essence presque à fond. Tous les deux n'en attendaient pas tant et eurent le même soupire de soulagement. Leur tâche allait être plus facile que prévu. D'après leur prévision, dans deux jours ils étaient arrivé à l'E-Den Etoile. Et si ils empruntaient les bons chemins, tout allait se faire sans aucun mort-vivant. Ils s'installèrent alors sans un mot dans la voiture, Fernandez ayant lourdement insisté pour conduire. Car à chaque fois que son partenaire prenait le volant, il avait la nausée et osait à peine regarder la route. Son frère, Feliciano était pareil. Tous les italiens d'ailleurs. Tous les mêmes fous du volant.

Le moteur de la voiture grondait au démarrage mais finit par rouler sans aucun problème jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. Ils avaient dû emprunter des rues où la voie était abordable, sans trop de voitures pour les déranger et avait écraser quelques zombies au passage pour enfin en voir finir le bout. Ils voyaient déjà la métropole derrière eux, la pression redescendant d'un cran, de deux ou peut être même de trois. En tous les cas, en ce moment même, ils se sentaient bien. Toute cette pression qu'ils avaient accumulé s'était soudainement évaporée. Pour une fois, Lovino tenta d'engager la conversion en commençant à fouiller dans le tiroir se trouva devant lui:

-"_Un peu de musique?_

_-Avec plaisir, Lovi~_

_-J'ai du classique…de l'électro et de la-…_"

Il ne continua même pas sa phrase, sachant très bien quel choix il fallait prendre. De la salsa. Spain allait être heureux. Et Romano aussi. Si il pouvait faire quelque chose pour le remercier autant commencer petit à petit. Qu'il le sache ou non, ça lui était bien égal. Mais si il ne pouvait pas le savoir du tout qu'il l'avait fait pour lui faire plaisir, ça aurait été pas mal. Il ouvrit alors l'album et fit glisser le CD dans l'encoche adaptée. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers la fenêtre pour observer le ciel qui s'offrait à eux cette nuit. Un "_Magnifico_" lui échappa des lèvres. La musique ne tarda pas à commencer et l'italien sentit un doux et insistant regard se poser sur lui. Puis les lèvres lui effleurer le cou. Il frissonna à ce contact mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. De toute façon il venait de perdre son compagnon qui s'était embarqué avec passion au son de la musique typique de sa contrée, jusqu'à se mettre à chanter d'une douce voix. Tout ceci ravivait des souvenirs d'enfance à Vargas, qui, les yeux fermés, s'était perdu dans sa mémoire où un Antoñio lui chantait des berceuses le soir avant qu'il ne se plonge dans les bras de Morphée.

\- - - - - † - Z . E . P - † - - - - -

Les rayons du soleil tapaient si fort qu'ils chatouillaient les rétines de Lovino même à paupières fermées jusqu'à le sortir de son profond sommeil. Il secouait ses épaules comme pour s'en débarrasser avant d'ouvrir un de ses yeux, voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à les faire partir ainsi, pour observer, encore fébrile, la situation actuelle. Le temps qu'il s'habitue au soleil, il put constater que la voiture était à l'arrêt et qu'il s'était visiblement endormi bien vite hier soir. Son ventre gargouillait, ce qui le fit grogner alors qu'il cherchait du regard quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Résultat du constat?Rien. Mais une autre chose le perturba un peu plus. Où était passé ce saleté de Fernandez?Inquiet, il se détacha et se munit d'une de ses armes à feu, les chargeant de trois balles. Quand il eut finit, il ouvra la porte violemment, la rage dans les poings, prêt à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. La voiture était garée en plein campagne dans un champ de tomates et vit une maison à l'apparence tout aussi rustique à une cinquantaine de mètres. Prudent, il avançait jusqu'à ce point, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas écraser les cultures. L'espagnol y serait peut être. Il l'espérait car son inquiétude en ce moment même était grande. Il en avait mal dans le ventre. Arrivé devant l'habitation, il défonça la porte en un violent coup de pied. Un cri de terreur en suivit.

-"_Mais tu es malade, Lovino?!"_ hurla Spain visiblement tout aussi secoué que le couple avec qui il était entrain de déjeuner tranquillement autour d'une table en bois brut avant qu'il n'entre dans un horrible fracas.

Le nouvel intrus détailla du regard l'homme et la femme humains, serré l'un contre l'autre, qui l'observait avec effroi. Il se retourna pour observer la porte qu'il avait définitivement arraché du mur et haussa les épaules avant de décréter, pas très convaincu.

-"_D'solé pour la porte._

-_Lo siento, lo siento! Romanito es un buono chico normalmente!_"

L'espagnol se donna des gifles mentales alors qu'il tentait avec peine de s'excuser comme il le pouvait au couple espagnol qui l'avait si gentiment accueilli. Il ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'il était un mauvais garçon ou qu'ils le rejettent à cause de son fort caractère. Que pouvait-il faire pour améliorer la situation et détendre l'atmosphère?Sa réflexion fut longue avant que le rire de son partenaire le fasse sortir de ses pensées, le rouge aux joues. Ce rire qu'il trouvait si ravissant. Un rire doux, étonnamment gentil et délicat. Il était rare de l'entendre et pourtant c'était bien vrai. Il tourna son regard vers l'intéressé et vit qu'il s'était installé à table, depuis un bon moment déjà, avec le couple et que leur enfant de 4 ans à peine s'était joint aux côtés de l'italien qui grignotait une tartine de confiture de tomates par-ci par-là.

-"_No!C'est pas comme ça qu'on dit, mon petit!Répète!Holy Crapola!_

-_Ochhhy Cua-paella~_" tenta l'enfant une seconde fois, un sourire niais accroché à son adorable visage, les yeux tout brillants face à l'Italie du Sud. "_Amigo, amigo!_" commençait-il à chantonner alors qu'il se jetait sur les genoux de son nouvel ami pour lui faire un câlin.

-"_Sì! on est ami maintenant!" _il n'était pas sûr qu'il comprendrait ce qu'il lui disait mais la barrière de la langue n'avait pas l'air de les déranger, mais plutôt de tous deux les amuser.

Le grand brun aux yeux verts pensa alors que lui et Vargas seraient de bons parents et formeraient une belle sourire d'une joie indescriptible illuminait son visage. Il ne put s'empêcher de les prendre par surprise et d'entourer de ses bras, l'enfant et son compagnon. Des éclats de rire fusaient. La violence de ce monde était loin de d'eux désormais. Seule la joie et l'innocence les berçaient avec tendresse dans leur voile, cachant la cruauté de ce monde à leur yeux brillant de vie.

\- - - - - † - Z . E . P - † - - - - -

Le soleil résidait à l'horizon, le ciel ayant prit une couleur rosée et orangée agréable et douce. La fin de la journée était proche. Toute la journée, Romano avait aidé la femme à s'occuper des tâches ménagères, l'aider à s'occuper de son enfant, et avait également réparé la porte. Antoñio, lui, l'avait passer à aider l'homme pour la récolte de tomates et à nourrir les animaux. Il revenait, trempé de sueur à la maison, là où le petit châtain sirotait tranquillement un verre de jus de tomate. Il câlina son petit protégé en lui embrassa doucement le cou alors que l'autre tentait avec peine de l'éloigner.

-"_Va t'en!Tu pues la sueur!Va te laver, bastardo!_

_-Seulement si tu viens avec m-…_

_-No. Cer-tai-ne-ment pas_." articula t-il bien distinctement alors qu'il se retournait pour lui jeter son verre à demi-plein en pleine figure.

Vu son état, il fut contraint d'aller se laver mais en vu du regard qu'il jeta au mangeur de pizza, l'histoire n'allait pas se terminer là. Pendant la douche de l'hispanique, son partenaire mangea rapidement avec la famille dans une bonne entente. Ce serait le dernier repas qu'il partagerait avec eux car il ne pouvait rester ici éternellement. Malheureusement. Il avait tenté d'expliquer en espagnol qu'il existait des E-Dens où la famille aurait pu être bien plus en sécurité mais ils avaient toujours décliné poliment. Après une trentaine de minutes à essayer de négocier, il s'arrêta. Après tout, c'était leur choix et il le comprenait mais il ne pouvait ne pas se sentir inquiet à leur propos. Une nouvelle conversation bonne enfant s'installa alors que des pas qu'il ne connaissait trop bien descendaient les escaliers sans grande conviction. Il était temps de partir. Maintenant. Ils le savaient tous. Un silence s'installa et tous les visages affichaient une mine nostalgique. Ils se levèrent et partirent en direction, de la voiture, échangeant chacun quelques timides mots d'adieu. Spain était entré dans la voiture et alors que Lovino allait faire de même, le petit enfant courut vers lui pour un ultime câlin.

-"_Amigo?_

_-Amigo pour toujours…" _murmura le plus vieux en le serrant contre lui le plus fort possible comme pour marquer à jamais dans son coeur cette étreinte._ "Je t'oublierais pas, petit…"_ alors qu'il lui souriait tristement en le reposant par terre, il entra dans la voiture avec regret.

_-"Ne sois pas triste Romanito…_

_-Ne me dis pas quoi faire, bastardo._"

Toñio haussa les épaules et démarra la voiture, agitant sa main à travers la fenêtre ouverte en guise d'adieu alors que Lovi resta, le visage écrasé contre la vitre à tenter de se raisonner. "_Ne pas s'attacher_." se répétait-il inlassablement. Les silhouettes fixes s'éloignaient de lui. "_Ce sont des humains_." Il ne les voyait déjà plus dans la pénombre. Ses yeux lui piquaient terriblement. La réalité venait de le frapper comme une gifle en pleine face. Ils ne pouvaient vivre une vie d'humain normal. Ils étaient des pays. Ils avaient donc des responsabilités bien plus importantes. Ils n'étaient autorisés de s'arrêter en cours de route pour de telles formalités. Il sanglotait doucement, une chanson purement hispanique en musique de fond. Il tâtonna de sa main le bouton du volume et le tourna vivement pour augmenter le son et cacher le bruit de ses pleurs. Il chercha ensuite nerveusement quelque chose de bien précis dans le sac qui se trouvait sur les sièges arrières jusqu'à trouver son bonheur; du vin. Il n'était pas alcoolique mais dans ce genre de moment, il préférait utiliser ce genre de méthode pour oublier. Le grand brun allait s'apprêter à lui dire quelque chose mais les larmes qu'il aperçut sur les joues et dans les yeux de son bel italien lui déchirèrent le coeur sur place. Il se taisait, fixant droit devant lui la route sans fin alors qu'à ses côtés buvait sans retenue son partenaire pour oublier la cruauté de ce monde.

\- - - - - † - Z . E . P - † - - - - -


	5. Chapter 5

_Zombie~Extermination~Project_

Salut-salut!Et non, je suis pas morte (≧∇≦)/ Les évènements ont fait que j'ai arrêté mais je suis là bien décidé à reprendre!Bonne chance pour ce chapitre, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour l'instant~

\- - - - - † - Z . E . P - † - - - - -

Les heures défilaient lentement contrairement à l'alcool qui se déversait à flot dans la gorge de l'italien désespéré tel un ruisseau enragé qui à chaque vague, engourdisse un peu plus vos sens jusqu'à vous plongez dans un noir total. Le coma. Le rien. Le long sommeil duquel vous n'êtes jamais sûrs de vous réveillez. Il allait s'achever avec ce dernier verre d'alcool c'était certain. Il apportait le breuvage jusqu'à ses lèvres gercées et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'avaler, un grand coup de frein lui fit tomber son verre par terre qui s'explosa en mille bouts de verre. Pourquoi un arrêt si soudain?Il était trop saoul pour se poser la question. Il tendit la main pour attraper un de ses tranchants morceaux mais une puissante main l'en empêchait, l'attrapant par le poignet fermement. Ca lui faisait mal. Sa tête se mit soudainement à lui tourner, la nausée commençait à s'emparer de lui et son ouïe n'entendait qu'un vif bruit aigu. Il releva la tête vers celui qui l'avait arrêté dans son mouvement et malgré sa vue floue, il pouvait remarquer que ces lèvres bougeaient. Cet homme lui parlait mais il n'entendait simplement rien à part cet ultra-son qui lui donnait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Quelque chose d'humide parcourait son visage seulement il ne savait pas quoi. Une chaleureuse main commençait à caresser celles-ci du bout du doigt. C'était agréable mais bientôt toute sensation lui fut enlevé. Un sourire incontrôlable se dessinait sur son visage avant que son cauchemar s'arrête. Le noir seulement.

Spain, avait enlevé le verre de trop à temps. Il ne pouvait rester là sans rien faire, à regarder son homme se saouler jusqu'au coma éthylique. Il l'avait déjà laissé en faire trop à son goût. Il détaillait avec peine, ses yeux ayant soudainement perdus toute leur vie et leur joie. Lovino faisait pitié; avec son regard perdu, ses membres à l'apparence désarticulée, son dos courbé inconfortablement et ses larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux vides d'expression. Il n'avait même plus l'air humain. Il se mordait la lèvre, ne pouvait supporter ce massacre qu'il avait laissé faire sous ses yeux, il détourna le regard quelques instants alors qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter. Le pantin qui lui faisait face commençait à bouger, visiblement pour attraper des lames improvisées. Pour une fois, il ne fut pas doux avec le châtain et entoura son poignet avec violence. Tout deux se regardaient enfin dans les yeux. Le visage du brun était tordu par un rictus de colère et de tristesse mélangés. Sa voix grave grondait comme le tonnerre. Il ne criait pas vraiment sur Romano mais plutôt sur lui-même. Comme pour se punir d'avoir laisser celui qu'il aime et aimera toujours se décomposer sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne fasse rien:

-"_Non!Ce n'est plus possible maintenant!Il faut que tu t'arrêtes, tu comprends?!Tout cet alcool…Ca va te tuer!Et je peux pas te laisser faire ça, Lovi…Je t'aime trop pour ça…Tu le sais, hein?C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas, c'est trop!Et si tu meurs?Je fais quoi sans toi?Hein Lovino?Hein…?" _

Les larmes étaient trop dures à retenir plus longtemps. Elles éclatèrent d'elles-mêmes en même temps que ses sanglots. Son corps tout entier était pris de violents soubresauts. Un poids contre son torse le fit hoqueter un peu plus fort mais les ruisseaux qui s'échappaient de ses yeux verts s'étaient soudainement arrêtés de descendre le long de ses joues. Il baissa son regard en direction du fameux poids et ne put que constater un Lovino Vargas tout contre lui, endormi. Un triste sourire décorait son visage désormais un peu plus apaisé et déposa un baiser sur sa haut de la tête, avant de l'entourer de ses bras et le tirer tout contre lui. Il avait cette chaleur rassurante tout contre lui alors que son souffle lui caressait la peau du cou, le faisait frissonner de temps à autre. Il ne devait pas être triste. Pas devant son aimé. Pas alors que lui aussi souffrait terriblement. Il devait rester fort pour lui et lui donner l'amour dont il avait besoin. Il le serrait un peu plus contre lui alors qu'il ravalait ses larmes, toujours légèrement avec le hoquet. Mais il restait souriant. Malgré tout.

\- - - - - † - Z . E . P - † - - - - -

Un bruit déchirant. Un cri, un hurlement pour être plus exact. Romano est obligé de se réveiller en sursaut mais tout chez lui est encore engourdi par le sommeil et l'alcool. Il est paniqué, dans l'inconnu et pourtant le vif de la situation à la fois. Il tenta d'un battement de cil de clarifier sa vue mais rien, le soleil ne fait que lui dévorer la rétine de ses puissants rayons lumineux. Le flou total, un vacarme, des fenêtres qui explosent, des hurlements acharnés, un grognement effrayant, il sent l'air se faire fouetter tout près de lui et ne peut rien faire. Il entend, il le présent et pourtant il reste et se sent impuissant. Sa tête lui tourne, il arrive à peine à bouger ses membres et pourtant-…"_ROMANO!_"

Cette voix lui hurlant au visage, désespérée. Il ne la connait que trop bien. Et à ce cri; violent coup d'adrénaline, de quoi réveiller un mort. Puis l'idée ne fit qu'un tour dans son sang en même temps que l'adrénaline qui donnait en ce moment même une violente claque à tout son corps entier. Comme un rideau qui s'ouvre sur la scène, le spectacle s'offre à lui, il peut voir. Tout est allé si vite ensuite. Antonio, le zombie entrain de l'attaquer à travers la fenêtre, les hurlements de ce dernier impuissant. Il ne lui fit pas longtemps pour agir. En un vif geste, sa main s'empara du pistolet qui se trouvait dans sa poche et dégaina un seul et unique coup pourtant fatal. Entre les deux yeux du zombie qui tomba en arrière, inerte à jamais.

L'italien se jeta littéralement sur l'espagnol affalé sur le siège conducteur. Maladroitement soit. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre Spain lui ne bougeait plus contrairement à son vis-à-vis pris de puissants soubresauts. L'un est inerte, l'autre prit de convulsions. ll a beau hurler son prénom mais rien. C'est le vide total dans la tête de l'hispanique. C'est à se demander si en ce moment si il est doté d'une conscience. Puis deux mains vinrent à attraper son col et à le secouer brutalement. Il entendait vaguement son nom. Vaguement seulement. Puis son regard vert rencontra un puissant jaune ambré qui lui transperça l'âme jusqu'à la conscience le réveillant de son état végétatif.

"-_Antonio!Antionio!Putain, réponds-moi salopard de mes deux!Réponds Tonio, putain!Anton-…._

_-Soca la boca._"

Lovino, arrêta tout mouvement. Son visage affichait la peur, l'effroi, le doute alors que l'autre n'affichait rien. L'homme d'habitude si gentil, si doux et si patient avec lui venait de lui demander sèchement de fermer sa gueule. Mot pour mot. Littéralement. Jamais une seule fois il ne l'avait entendu s'adresser ainsi à lui. Jamais. Paralysé, il ne fit que le fixer avec des yeux exorbités. Spain se redressa en tenant le bassin de celui qui se trouvait au dessus de lui, stoïque mais une douleur traversa tout son corps en provenance de son épaule. Il se laissa donc tomber sans même essayer quoique ce soit mais son compagnon le rattrapa en positionnant ses mains sous ses aisselles et fit en sorte de l'allonger convenablement sur le siège. Il se pencha légèrement pour le régler en position allongé et resta à quatre pattes au dessus de lui de longues minutes l'observer sans un mot. Immobiles dans la gestuelle et muets de paroles, mais leur yeux en débattait d'un tout autre registre. Cette immensité de vert contre ces yeux de fauve perçants. Celui dura quelque minutes comme ça avant que Vargas prenne la parole, en glissa ses mains dans le dos de son partenaire:

"-_Antonio. est-ce que tu as été…?_"

Il n'ose même pas finir sa question. Il a trop peur de la réponse. Et à ce moment précis, peur de l'hispanique. L'autre soupire longuement et se met sur le ventre pour montrer dans son dos, le bout de t-shirt déchiré par le zombie plus tôt. Romano se penche pour regarder de plus près. Reste. Observe. Il se releva dans une violence inouï, ouvra la portière d'un énorme coup de pied et commenca à acharner le corps du zombie à coup de violents coups de pied. Il le piétinait, lui sautait dessus, l'envoyait valser plus loin et tout ça en poussant des cris déchirants, rempli d'une rage indescriptible.

"_-SALETÉ DE MONSTRE DE MERDE, POURRI EN ENFER, BASTARDO!_"

L'espagnol lui de son côté se décida enfin à passer ses doigts là où il a été examiné. C'est bien ce qu'il craignait. Une morsure. C'était la fin pour lui. C'était clair. Ces heures étaient comptées désormais.


	6. Chapter 6

_Zombie~Extermination~Project_

\- - - - - † - Z . E . P - † - - - - -

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure déjà que l'italien s'écharnait de toutes ses forces sur le cadavre du monstre qui avait annoncé la mort de son bel aimé alors que des ruisseaux continuant à s'écouler de ses yeux devenus rouges et gonflés par les larmes et le goût salé de celles-ci envahissaient son palet. Avait-il l'air idiot et pathétique?Il s'en fichait pas mal, l'idée ne traversa même pas son esprit l'espace d'une instant. Juste de la tristesse, du désespoir, et peut être la fin. Par sa faute, il allait le perdre. Cet être si cher à ses yeux qui avait su lui redonner le sourire quand le moral n'y était pas, celui qui l'enlaçait d'une douce et chaleureuse étreinte dans les moments de doute ou savoir lui murmurer les bons mots au bon moment. Celui qui faisait secrètement vibré son coeur.

Sa faute?Celle du zombie ou bien-….la sienne?Soudainement, comme si son coeur venait de louper un battement, il s'arrêta le regard livide. Sa respiration était entrechoquée, courte, rapide, imprécise alors que son corps tout entier était trempé de sueur. Il tourna son regard rempli d'une peur probante en direction de l'hispanique qui le regardait déjà depuis un bon moment, le regard mélancolique, un léger sourire accroché à ses lèvres gercées que Romano ne savait vraiment pas comment interpréter. Puis tout d'un coup, toute l'adrénaline qui l'avait aidé à donner de toutes ses forces se dissipa dans son sang. Les jambes si soudainement coupées, il n'avait même plus la force de rester debout, et se sentit tomber en arrière mais alors qu'il allait touché le sol en un violent choc, il sentit des bras de refermer autour de lui puis une chaleureuse présence. Un silence s'écoula entre les deux jusqu'à ce que Tonio pose sa tête sur l'épaule de l'italien et murmure la voix frêle:

-"_Tout va bien se passer, mi amor, je te le promets…_"

Alors qu'après ses paroles, il lui caressa la joue hésitant en déposant de doux baisers dans son cou, comme pour lui même se rassurer, tous les muscles de Lovino se contractèrent d'un seul coup. Ses abdos en particulier. Il aurait voulu éclater en sanglots, donner une grande gifle à cette idiot et lui crier dessus mais il n'en avait même plus la force. Il était vidé, fatigué, éreinté. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Alors il se contenta de se laisser faire, éteindre sa conscience pendant un certain moment. Il ne dormait pas. Il n'était juste plus conscient. Le regard vide, semblable à celui d'un mort-vivant. Plus que le mordu, c'était lui le plus proche de cet état végétatif en ce moment même alors que les mains du brun à la peau mâte se baladaient désormais en direction de zones de plus en plus sensibles. Il continuait ses caresses de plus en plus sensuelles en lui murmurant mille et un mot d'amour à l'oreille mais il ne répondait pas. Il restait debout en appui contre le torse de l'infecté, en une imprécise stabilité, les muscles mous. Il n'était qu'un pantin, un corps inanimé, vidé de toute vie.

C'est plusieurs minutes après avoir empoigné le sexe de son partenaire, le soumettant à d'ultimes va-et-vients, qu'il s'aperçut que son italien ne réagissait pas le moins du monde. Aucun bruit ne sortait de sa bouche et pas un geste alors que son pénis ne s'arquait pas non plus malgré les nombreuses tentatives de l'hispanique. Il retira doucement sa main et, toujours en le tenant par le bras, se mit devant lui pour observer l'expression qu'affichait son visage. Il hoqueta de surprise en voyant que son regard ambré, d'habitude doté de cette pointe rebelle qu'il aimait tant, était cette fois-ci totalement neutre. Voila pourquoi il ne réagissait pas depuis tout à l'heure. Légèrement honteux, il détourna le regard quelques instants, les joues légèrement rougies pendant à peine deux secondes. Des mains s'accrochèrent aux manches du manteau kaki du brun ce qui lui fit tourner son regard en direction du propriétaire. Il ne lui suffit d'un fragment de seconde pour comprendre ce que ressentait en ce moment son aimé. Il ne pouvait pas résister à ce visage qui soudainement affichait une rictus de tristesse. Il avait beau ne pas pleurer, il pouvait sentir l'hémorragie de sentiments tous plus démoralisants les uns que les autres qui éjaculaient de son coeur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'arrêter mais comment?La voix imprégnée de désespoir de Romano eut l'effet d'un poignard sur Antonio.

-"_Comment est-ce que tu peux promettre ça, salopard de merde?Comment…?_"

Le sens de ses paroles enfonça un peu plus encore l'arme coupante dans son coeur. Ca faisait mal. Terriblement mal. Quoi penser?Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus, et commençait lui-même à douter du peu de sérénité qu'il avait pu acquir pendant que son compagnon était occupé à se défouler sur le cadavre bel et bien mort de son attaquant. Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion pour retrouver le peu de paix intérieur qu'il avait réussi à trouver, l'italien appuya ses dires:

-"_Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi con ma parole…?On a jamais vu quelqu'un s'en sortir. Tu vas crever, putain, tu vas crever._

_-Lov-…_

_-Tu vas me laisser seul, dans la merde. Avoue que ça t'arrange. _

_-S'il te plait écoute-moi je-…._

_-Non c'est toi qui va m'écouter une bonne fois pour toute. Je vais pas te laisser, moi. On va partir. Ensemble._

_-Q-que?Mais de quoi tu parles Lovi…?"_

Un silence pesant en suivit. Les deux se regardaient; le regard de Romano lui, n'affichait rien. Pareil à celui d'un robot alors que tout au contraire, son vis-à-vis était complètement perdu et troublé par ses paroles. Il avait peur. Pas pour lui, pas vraiment mais plutôt pour ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit du petit châtain. Que voulait-il dire par "partir"-…"_Dios mio_." murmura t-il entre ses dents. Il venait soudainement de comprendre et ça s'affichait clairement sur son visage. Les yeux exorbités, la bouche entre-ouverte, la panique plus que visible dans son regard.

-"Non, non, non Lovi, n'y pense même pas…!

-Et pourquoi pas…?Tu pars, et tu ne veux même pas que je t'accompagne?

-Lovino Vargas. Tu vas vivre, tu m'entends?Je suis sérieux. N'y pense même pas.

-Tu ne m-…

-LOVINO!"

Sa voix était devenue aussi sévère que le regard qu'il jetait désormais au jeune homme aux idées suicidaires. Il n'était pas, voir jamais, dans cet état mais là, la situation était bien trop grave pour ne pas réagir. Il tournait maintenant en rond tout en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce droit, en réflexion intense. Il n'était pas serein. Il allait mourir. Mourir. C'était la fin. Il ne savait même pas exactement combien de temps il lui restait mais tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'est qu'il avait peur. Peur de la mort. Mais également peur pour son aimé. Il ne voulait en aucun cas le laisser seul. Dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver après sa mort, seul dans la nature avec tous ses zombies.

Il s'arrêta dans sa course et prit la croix qu'il avait autour du cou entre des mains et se mit à prier entre ses lèvres en espagnol d'une voix douce mais tremblante. Il était terriblement croyant en la religion chrétienne et c'est dans ce genre de moment qu'il avait besoin de la foi de Dieu. Ses yeux étaient plissés grossièrement pendant son récital et Romano était visiblement captivé par ses paroles. Cette voix que bientôt, il n'allait plus entendre. Pourquoi lui?Pourquoi lui enlevait-on celui à qui il eut léger son coeur?Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que Spain?Il ne le méritait pas. Pas quelqu'un comme lui. Si il avait pu, il aurait échanger les rôles. Les gens tels que lui méritent de vivre la plus belle des existences alors que lui (du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait)-…ils trouvaient la vie si injuste. Il détestait la vie, il détestait vivre, il ne voulait plus vivre. Pourquoi devra t-il supporter ça?Il détenait tellement d'idées en son esprit qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Combien de temps leur restaient-ils?Qu'allaient-ils faire quand il se transformera?Que va t-il faire, lui, seul?Expliquer aux autres ce qui s'est passé?Le suicide était la réponse qui pourrait répondre à ses questions mais, le ton qu'avait utilisé l'espagnol avec lui, il ne supportait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui crie dessus, pas maintenant. Pas maintenant alors que son esprit torturé tenta de peser raisonnablement le pour et le contre.

Les sanglots de l'italien coupèrent le brun dans sa prière. Antonio tourna la tête en direction de son cher homme et s'approcha, doucement, pour le prendre tout contre lui. Il le serrait en une forte poigne tout contre lui, comme pour ne faire qu'un avec. Il lui sifflait des petits "shhh-" à l'oreille entre deux baisers dans le cou. Il ne devait pas pleurer, Lovino n'avait pas besoin de ça, il était déjà assez triste comme ça.

-"T-te amo…t-te amo Tonio." répéta le plus petit inlassablement en sanglotant, le visage enfoui dans le creux du cou.

Tonio resta d'abord silencieux, bien de trop choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de son aimé. Il était si rare qu'il lui dise clairement son amour et d'une façon aussi libérée. Une telle affection montrait bien la fin. Le prenant dans une étreinte un peu plus puissante encore, il lui caressait l'arrière de la tête avant de répondre lentement en faisant claquer sa langue sur son palet:

-"Yo también, Lovino mio, yo también…"

Antonio entourait son petit italien de ses bras en lui embrassant tendrement le front et lui susurrant des mots doux alors que l'autre s'accrochait fermement du bout des doigts au tissu de son pull, tout sanglotant. Combien de temps leur restaient-ils à passer ensemble? Tout deux ne savaient mais ils voulaient profiter le plus possible de leur dernier instant.

Echangeant d'abord de timides baisers, leurs caresses et leur langage corporel les transformèrent en langoureux entremêlements de leur deux longues et chaudes langues, et alors que l'espagnol prit d'un élan d'excitation allait aider de par ses mains sur ses hanches son amant à s'allonger dans la voiture, ce dernier l'arrêta en posant son index sur ses lèvres en fronçant les sourcils. Tous les deux essoufflés par ce long échange amoureux, le plus petit des deux engagea la conversation, semblant légèrement inquiet:

-"_Tu risques pas de me le refiler…?_"

Son partenaire au regard vert forêt perçant fronça les sourcils et soupira doucement avant de répondre, calmement:

-"_Tant que je suis pas encore un zombie, tu as rien à craindre, guapo~_

_-Hm-…alors-…profitons-en, tu veux?_

_-Mais c'est que tu es entreprenant~_

_-Peut être parce que c'est la dernière fois que je vais pouvoir être avec toi…_

-_Romanito…s'il te plait…_"

Le visage peiné, il caressa la joue de son amant tout rougissant qui tourna la tête vers la gauche comme pour éviter cet envoutant regard vert qui s'offrait à lui, par peur qu'il comprenne ses pensées, mais yeux dans yeux ou pas, Tonio lisait en son amant comme un livre ouvert. Il lui prit le menton pour lui que leur deux visages soient en face à face mais il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et fermait les yeux.

-"_S'il te plait, Lovi, ce serait notre toute dernière fois…je te veux…_"

Le bel italien rapprocha doucement en un mouvement de nuque en diagonale, ses lèvres en direction de celle de son compagnon qui tremblait d'excitation. Doucement et lentement, histoire de faire languir un peu plus encore son homme. Mais, trop pressé, une main se plaqua à l'arrière de sa tête, se refermant sur une généreuse mèche de ses châtains cheveux et en un geste incitatif, fit entrer en contact leur deux lèvres. Plus besoin de salutation, que déjà Antonio glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et pour y caresser sa semblable langoureusement.

"_Pourquoi allait-il si vite?_" pensa Lovino, peu content. Pour lui montrer son mécontentent, il lui mordilla la langue en fronçant les sourcils. Comprenant le message de son partenaire, l'autre se mit juste à caresser lentement le corps de son aimé d'une main, l'autre maintenant l'arrière de la tête de son aimé, continuant leur échange passionnel. Leur respiration s'accélérait de par l'excitation en plus de l'apnée qu'ils effectuaient, et les quelques millièmes de secondes qu'ils se donnaient pour reprendre leur souffle avant de reprendre leur brûlant baiser. Leur deux têtes bougeaient au rythme de leur ébat, se décalaient, l'une s'avançait quand l'autre se reculait. Comme drogué à l'un l'autre, ils essayaient désespérément de se rapprocher un peu plus l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un. Plus, plus encore, ils ne demandaient que ça. Car la mort les observait, détaillant leur amour, neutre et sans pitié, faux à la main, prêt à frapper à tout moment. Mais pour le moment, elle attendra, laissant les deux amants profiter de l'un l'autre une toute dernière fois.

-"_C'est q-que tu embrasses bien, b-bastardo…_" murmura, essoufflé, le moins musclé des deux.

-"_Tu vas voir, y'a autre chose que je sais faire tout aussi bien, amor.._" lui répondit-il, en lui laissant son vert regard espiègle qui faisant jouir son partenaire intérieurement.

-"_C'est la dernière…fais-le bien pour une fois._" Une pointe de défi était prescriptible dans sa voix, entrechoqué par ses essoufflements.

-"_Pour une fois?Fusosooo, petit menteur, tu ne veux même pas avouer que-…_

_-J'ai envie de toi, maintenant, Tonio. Alors ta gueule et fais ce que tu as à faire._" souffla t-il entre ses dents en coupant son partenaire dans sa parole, alors qu'il devenait tout rouge de gêne, le regard fuyant celui vert et sauvageon qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux.

Puis le rythme s'accéléra entre les deux corps. Derrière le tissu, leurs deux membres tendus se frottaient entre eux, laissant échapper des gémissements de par la bouche des deux amants. La chaleur augmenta d'un cran encore, leur faisant tourner la tête. Vargas n'hésita pas une seule seconde, et retira sauvagement le haut de l'espagnol en se régalant du torse qui s'offrait à lui, arrêtant donc leur baiser pendant quelques secondes dans lesquelles l'autre en profita pour glisser sa main dans le pantalon de son partenaire, maintenant le sexe dur de son partenaire presque fièrement dans sa main. L'italien sursauta à ce toucher si intime et si soudain, relevant vivement un regard troublé, plongé dans celui de son vis-a-vis qui lui souriait avide de sexe. Il était rouge comme une tomate et ça, le brun ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer en une voix suave et grinçante qui le fit rougir un peu plus:

-"_Lovino mio, tu es rouge comme une t-…_

_-Baise-moi et tais-toi_."

La dernière remarque de son amant fit écarquiller les yeux de l'hispanique. Certes, il était toujours très franc, ne mâchant jamais ses mots, en allant souvent dans le registre vulgaire mais là…En plus, une demande aussi directe qui parlait de choses si intimes. Antonio tenta de bégayer quelque chose mais rien à part de ridicules bredouillements.

-"_Te forces pas à rendre ça trop romantique, Tonio…Je fais juste ça parce que tu vas crever._"

Un grand silence. Un froid était soudainement tombé. Romano allongé qui observait Carriedo au dessus de lui, tira une grimace et soupira longuement. Il regrettait amèrement ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais pourtant c'était vrai. Il faisait ça car c'était leurs derniers moments passés ensemble, tout deux le savaient. Et ça le châtain au regard ambré ne voulait pas se le cacher. Il voulait juste profiter de son partenaire. Une toute et dernière fois. De n'importe quelle façon. Le sexe était juste une façon de se saouler, droguer par l'orgasme qui faisait tourner la tête. De toute façon, après la mort de son aimé, il ne resterait pas. A quoi bon?De toute façon ce monde était tellement foutu. Autant crever de n'importe quelle façon possible. Les nations avaient beau être immortelles au niveau de l'âge, elles pouvaient mourir de blessures. Quoi de mieux qu'une balle dans la tête pour éviter de souffrir?

Un doux baiser le sortit de ses pensées noires, et sa conscience se concentra sur l'être qui se trouvait aussi de lui, la chevelure en bataille, un sourire accroché à ce visage si parfait. Pourquoi souriait-il et surtout comment dans un tel moment?Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se rassurer qu'il ne rêvait pas mais c'était bien vrai.

-"_Aaah Lovi, tu ne changeras donc jamais…~_

_-D-de quoi tu parles, bastardo?_

_-Shhh- ne dis rien, mi corazon…_"

Il attrapa le dénommé "corazon" par les hanches alors que lui s'allongeait, il le fit rouler sur lui, avec ce sourire si spécial qu'il continuait d'orner. Surpris, Lovi rougissait légèrement, les deux mains plaquées contre ce torse où il pouvait sentir un coeur battre. Ils restèrent sans un mot, plongeant leur regard l'un dans l'autre sans jamais en ressortir, hypnotisé par leur sentiment commun: l'amour.

-"_Tu sais à quoi je pense en ce moment même, Lovi?_

_-…non, je lis pas dans les pensées, idiot, mais ça doit être surement aussi con que toi._"répondit-il froidement en lui jetant un regard presque haineux mais l'autre fit comme-ci il n'avait pas entendu.

-_J'aurais vécu une belle vie grâce à toi. Merci Lovino._"

Des perles d'eau s'écoulaient sur le visage de l'hispanique mais pourtant un fier sourire était affiché sur son visage d'ange. Des larmes. C'étaient bien des larmes. A la vue de celles-ci, l'italien crut que son coeur venait de se faire poignarder par mille couteaux. Jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer. Jamais. Alors c'était vraiment la fin?Tout allait se finir ici?Il allait se tirer une balle avant de devenir un zombie et fini?

Dans un élan de tendresse, la nation italienne se pencha pour embrasser de lui-même les lèvres de son partenaire et essuya les larmes de son vis-à-vis de son pouce en lui jetant un regard doux et attentionné. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre mais il n'y pensait pas. Pas maintenant, pour tout ce qu'avait fait l'espagnol pour lui, il lui devait au moment ça avant sa mort. Un peu d'amour, comme-ci de rien était. Il voulait oublier qu'il allait le perdre. Se dire que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar qu'il allait transformer en rêve puis se réveiller comme-ci de rien était, et raconté cette folle histoire à son amant autour d'un café matinal. Oh oui, ça serait tellement beau.

Mais soudainement, tout commençait à devenir flou de la vue de Lovino. Il ne sentait plus son corps, il n'entendait plus rien alors qu'il voyait les lèvres d'Antonio remuer des paroles. Sa vue commençait à devenir défectueuse jusqu'au noir total.

"_Te quiero, mi amor. Te quiero._"

\- - - - - † - Z . E . P - † - - - - -

_Voila, voila les petits choux~ On se retrouve pour un chapitre plutôt long et sans interruption et surtout rempli de feels. Vous vous demandez encore si Spain va mourir ou pas?Je ne vous direz rien, franchement, mais vous pouvez balancer vos hypothèses dans les reviews et me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre! Tonio va t-il mourir, qu'est-ce que Romano va faire et que lui arrive t-il, comment l'histoire risque de se mener?A vos claviers~ Les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir alors n'hésitez pas même si ce n'est que quelque mots. (≧∇≦)/ Toutes reviews constructives ne feront que rendre votre lecture de ma fiction plus agréable et puis il se peut que je me trompe beaucoup étant donné que c'est ma toute première fanfiction ;v; Sur ce, à bientôt sur le prochain chapitre!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Zombie~Extermination~Project_

\- - - - - † - Z . E . P - † - - - - -

C'était relativement violent cette odeur de désinfectant mélangé à du white-spirit. Une odeur pour dire même insupportable. Cela faisait un bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas senti de telle, lui faisant revenir à mémoire vive des souvenirs d'hospitalisations. Et bizarrement, ça ne lui manquait pas. Lovino reprenait peu à peu conscience autant qu'il retrouvait ses sens par la même occasion. Ses membres se matérialisaient dans son esprit, n'étant plus l'esprit sans corps qu'il croyait être. Pour s'assurer de la mobilité de son corps, il fit bouger ses doigts de pied. En parfait état de marche. Puis il s'aperçut peu à peu, qu'une chaleur résidait au creux de sa main droite mais ressentait également une présence bien particulière et surtout familière. Il n'arriva cependant pas à identifier le propriétaire, il n'y pensait même pas. Il referma lentement mais durement ses doigts autour de celle-ci et distingua au toucher qu'elle était une main. Une main toute aussi grande que la sienne mais dont les doigts étaient bien plus fins et le contact de cette peau si douce, le fit frissonner de son corps tout entier.

Il était bel et bien vivant. Malgré la senteur étouffante des environs, il se sentait incroyablement bien mais surtout en sécurité. Il était propre -même trop-, son corps nu était recouvert de soyeux draps alors que ses blessures étaient emmitouflées sous des bandages ajustés à la taille parfaite. Il se sentait incroyablement bien. Vraiment.

Mais son esprit ne resta pas en paix très longtemps, soudainement bombardé de questions, une en apportant une autre et ainsi de suite. L'angoisse, la peur et la tristesse lui arrachaient les tripes en mordant sa chair à violents coups de dents sauvages et sans pitié. Un vrai cerbère, dont les trois têtes vous attaqueraient sans relâche jusqu'à vous brisez jusqu'à la moelle. C'était cruel mais peut être était-ce là, la punition de sa vie?Peut être.

D'autres attaques sournoises s'attaquèrent à son esprit tourmenté telles des questions comme: Pourquoi était-il dans un lit?Où était-il?Pourquoi ses draps, pourquoi ses bandages ou encore cette odeur?Mais surtout…à qui appartenait cette main emboitée dans la sienne qui le faisait se sentir si bien?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, tant il pensa immédiatement à…:

-"_ANTONIO!_" hurla t-il de toutes ses forces en un cri de désespérance ultime alors que ses yeux, grands ouverts mais aussi exorbités fixait le fameux.

Mais la réalité fut d'autre. Cette chose n'avait rien de l'espagnol. Son regard se posa sur une partie de ce visage à l'aspect horrifique. Car la peau qu'il observait, -si on pourrait encore appelé ça une peau- était cramoisie, brulée et dont les brûlures étaient surmontées de cloques remplies du liquide jaunâtre répugnant. Romano avait définitivement envie de vomir. Sans parler de cette cave où devait normalement résider un oeil, où fils de chair se battaient en duel d'une extrémité à une autre pour avoir un peu de place et tenter de reconstituer une peau correcte. Mais rien. Que cette horreur. Si il avait pu, il aurait crié à pleins poumons mais rien ne lui venait. Il était horrifié par cette vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Ses membres paralysés, la voix coupée, ses yeux à la pupille élargie, le regard bloqué sur cette immondice qui le pétrifiait sur place. Il était impuissant. Cette créature aurait pu se jeter sur lui et le manger ou lui arracher les membres vivant, il n'aurait probablement rien fait. Oui, cette chose n'avait rien avoir avec Tonio. A travers ses lèvres injectées de sang, retentit une voix enjouée qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien:

-"_Fratello~ Tu es enfin réveillé!_"

Son frère. Pourquoi lui. Pourquoi cet état si désastreux. Comment…?

-"_Je-…Feli…?C'est toi…?_" bégaya t-il, ne voulant pas croire que cette horreur était son petit frère. Pas lui. Son corps tout entier fut alors pris de légers tremblements alors que sa main s'avançait instinctivement vers cet épiderme pourri, mort, qui lui donnait des hauts de coeur. Peut être que tout ça n'était qu'une hallucination. Oui c'est ça, il devenait fou. Pas étonnant après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre. Puis le bout de ses doigts atteignirent enfin leur objectif. Il frissonna et ferma les yeux. Non. C'était même bien trop vrai.

-"_Feliciano…Ton visage…_" tenta t-il d'articuler entre un vomissement qu'il tenta de contenir désespérément.

Son coeur battait à une vitesse folle. Il devait cauchemarder, et il allait se réveiller, très bientôt aux côtés de son espagnol dans leur maison provinciale en Sardaigne, alors que le soleil allait caresser leur peaux collées ensemble. Sans rien à se soucier. Et là il lui raconterait ce rêve fou qu'il avait fait. Avec toute cette histoire de zombie, le fait qu'il soit mort, et que Feli soit défiguré et c'est sur ce qu'ils s'embrasseraient langoureusement alors qu'il allait l'insulter, probablement de "bastardo" ou bien "d'idiota". Au choix. Comme au bon vieux temps, où la niaiserie et l'euphorie des belles soirées d'été au bord d'un lac, s'entrelaçant au bord d'un lac était au rendez-vous. Il aurait tellement voulu mais le contact de sa main avec celle de Feliciano le réveilla de ses utopies rose bonbon. Il prit sa main et l'amena jusqu'à l'autre partie de son visage, elle valide et lui souriait de cette façon si adorable qu'il ornait tout le temps. Cette partie plus rassurante et agréable à voir que Lovino n'avait pu observer trop absorber par l'horreur de l'autre. Aussi soudainement que maladroitement, il entoura son frère de ses bras et le ramena contre lui en une forte étreinte. Il prit un peu du tissu du pull du plus jeune des deux entre ses poings et grinça des dents pour retenir ses larmes.

-"_Putain de merde, Feli, qu'est-ce qui est entrain de se passer…Je comprends plus rien…_

_-Shhhhh, fratello, shhh…Tout va bien se passer maintenant, tu es en sécurité~_" lui murmura t-il d'une façon rassurante en leur langue natale, ses délicates mains lui caressant son dos tout entier de bas en haut, parfois en faisant des mouvements circulaires qui calmaient très visiblement son ainé.

-"_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel…Je veux mourir, Feli, tue-moi, s'il te plait, tue-moi, maintenant…_" le supplia t-il doucement.

Le corps tout entier de Feli se figea à ces paroles. Il avait l'air bien trop sérieux pour que ce soit de l'ironie. Il avait entendu de la bouche de l'italien toutes les horreurs possibles mais jamais ça. Jamais il n'avait désiré sa mort ou du moins jamais ne l'avait-il encore supplié de le tuer. Il n'avait définitivement plus envie de vivre. C'était ça. Il venait juste de le retrouver, alors c'était hors de question. Et ça définitivement. C'était peut être un peu égoïste mais, il ne voulait pas perdre son frère, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Tout deux resserrèrent leur étreinte en une plus forte poigne encore, autant qu'ils sentaient leur coeurs battre à la chamade. Rien de charnelle entre eux, juste un lien fraternel fort, trop fort pour que l'un ne se sépare de l'autre par le biais de la mort.

Ce fut Lovi qui dû forcer un peu par la force de ses bras à repousser son jumeau, pour plonger son regard jaune orangé éteint, sans vie dans le seul et l'ultime oeil de son frère, louchant presque, mais son air n'en restait pas moi sérieux et fatal:

-"_Feli, je suis sérieux, tue-m-…._

_-No._" le coupa sèchement son frère, bien décidé à barrer la route de toutes possibilités de suicide. "_Tu resteras en vie, au-aussi longtemps que j-je l'aurais décidé…!_" tenta t-il de continuer sur un ton cette fois-ci beaucoup moins assuré.

Le regard noir rempli de haine que lui jeta son vis-à-vis le glaça littéralement sur place. Il recula les épaules, se remettant inévitablement dans une position plus droite, le dos droit. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas longtemps faire face à son frère qui même déprimé, gardant ce sens du répondant franc -parfois trop- qui le faisait trembler de peur. Il allait encore pleurer, certainement pleurer, oui, encore. Et cette fois-ci plus que les autres fois. Il était terriblement triste que son frère ne comprenne pas qu'il faisait ça parce qu'il l'aimait, qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il se tuait de l'intérieur à imaginer sa vie sans lui, sans son frère qui avait toujours été là pour lui, même dans les moments difficiles mine de rien. Une violente poigne s'agrippa à son col alors que les yeux aussi perçants qu'un lion enragé le bouffait du regard, le réduisait à une simple proie, victime sans défense face à cette puissance qu'il ne détenait pas. Ses lèvres crispées commençaient à s'ouvrir. Ca allait commencer.

-_Feliciano Vargas. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, petite tapette de merde. Tu vas m'écouter et faire ce que je te dis. Putain. C'est pas compliqué, si?Tu préfères que je le fasse moi-même c'est ça?Qu'est-ce que tu espères, hein?Que c'est avec ton petit sourire d'angelot que tout va revenir comme avant?Qu'on va se serrer les coudes et que tout va redevenir aussi beau et mignon qu'avant?Qu'est-ce que tu es niais, putain, Feli. Tu me fais pitié. Je sais même pas pourquoi tu es encore en vie…Et puis ça sert à quoi de rester en vie au juste…?Notre monde est détruit, on vit dans la peur constante de mourir et toi, tu t'obstines à vouloir rester en vie…?_

_-L-lovi, arrête…_

_-LA FERME! _

_-D-d'accord Lovi, d'ac-accord…_

_-C'est quoi ta vie?Bouffé des pâtes en ennuyant tout le monde avec ta voix de crécelle et en te faisant parfois prendre par le cul, à servir de suce bite à ton allemand de merde. Et encore, si il veut bien d'un monstre comme toi. Regarde ton visage, regarde-toi. Un monstre, Feli, un monstre. Ah ouais, ça en jette ta vie, Feli, vraiment, tu as toujours envie de vivre après ça? Wow. _

_-J'ai compris…_" murmura t-il presque à lui-même mais assez fort pour que son frère l'entende.

C'est sous l'oeil d'aigle de son frère, qu'il se leva très lentement de la chaise qui était placée de façon à se trouver aux côtés de son frère et se dirigea vers la porte, silencieux. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas pleuré. Il était resté bien droit et surtout fort. Pour son frère et tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

-"_Tu es malade, Lovino. Malade, fou. Je sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé mais on va te soigner, ne t'inquiète pas, fratello, je te lâcherai pas._"

Il se retourna pour jeter un regard aimant à son frère accompagné de cet éternel sourire et appuya de sa main sur la poignée de porte et sortit, tout simplement. L'ex comateux était complètement abasourdi par la réaction de son frère mais cela ne fit que remplir son âme d'un peu plus de haine et de colère. Tellement de questions restaient encore sans réponse. Mais son esprit était bien trop brumé par la colère mélangée à de la tristesse. Il se leva d'un bond, encore nu, et donna un violent coup de pied dans la chaise qu'il envoyait valser contre la porte fermée à clé en un vacarme pas possible.

-"_MERDA!_"

Il était incompris et prit pour un fou.

\- - - - - † - Z . E . P - † - - - - -

Voila, voila le nouveau chapitre~ En espérant qu'il vous aura plu!Vous allez vraiment vous dire que je fais que des choses tristes mais c'est pas vraaai, je le jure. C'est parce qu'on est sur une fiction post-apocalyptique, c'est pour ça...Yep /o

Sinon, je sais que j'avais dit que j'attendrais de finir celle-là avant d'en commencer une autre mais j'ai vraiment d'essayer de commencer une autre fiction qui celle-là serait certainement beaucoup plus joyeuse!

Qu'est ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer pour notre pauvre petit Lovino?Quels autres personnages vont faire les interventions?Antonio est-il vraiment mort?On se retrouve au prochain chapitre et n'oubliez pas les bébés reviews~


End file.
